For Shusei's Eyes Only
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Somethings are for Shusei's eyes only such as seeing Hotsuma in a skirt.


**I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.**

**For Shusei's Eyes Only**  
**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Hotsuma asked Shusei.

"You won't get mad if I tell you?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"I was thinking about you in a mini skirt." Shusei replied calmly, he looked at his partners flushed cheeks, and after a moment the blushing blonde grabbed him.

"That was years ago, pervert. I was just curious if anyone would be fooled into thinking I was a girl." Hotsuma snapped in a low voice, his cheeks were burning, and he looked into Shusei's eyes. "You better not have told anyone, Shusei."

"Oh, You actually wore one…I was just teasing you, Hotsuma." Shusei informed him. He looked at his blonde partner and for a moment actually pictured him wearing skirt. Well, Hotsume does have nice legs and it is a shame he does not wear shorts. Then again it is a good thing that his partner doesn't wear shorts otherwise a few people might take an interest and go after Hotsume's body...

"Damnit!"

"So did anyone hit on you?" Shusei asked teasingly.

"Shusei, I was only eight!"

"That's good. Did anyone think you were a girl?" Shusei asked calmly and it's rather enjoyable teasing his partner. "What did you wear?"

"None of your damn business." Hotsuma replied as he flopped down on Shusei's bed.

"Was it an innocent outfit or was it slutty?" Shusei asked his partner, it is pretty fun getting him all worked up, and he plans to take away the game the blonde is playing.

"I was eight! How the hell can anything be slutty when it's worn by a kid?" Hotsuma asked loudly and he took a deep breath. "Quit screwing with me, Shusei."

Shusei smiled at him before grabbing the DS out of his hands.

"Tell me what you wore or your beloved portable game system will perish."

"Fine! It was a simple black mini skirt, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, loose white socks, black shoes, a wig, a half zipped up black jacket, and…..a light red scarf." Hotsuma told him, Shusei smiled, and gave the blonde back the DS.

"It was a pink scarf wasn't it." Shusei commented while looking at his flushed cheeks.

"Shut up, Shusei." Hotsuma muttered and went back to his game. Shusei was already finished with his schoolwork.

"You are on my bed."

"Your bed is more comfortable. Not to mention the pillows are soft." Hotsuma told him, his head on the pillow, holding the DS with his hands, and body on top of the blankets. "Plus it is bigger than mine."

Shusei smiled at him and sat on his bed. Hotsuma was playing a game, muttering under his breath, and hands moving frantically.

"It is almost dinner time." Shusei said after looking at the time.

"I almost had that damn bastard." Hotsuma said angrily and glared at his DS. "I will not eat or rest or anything until that cocky Boss is defeated."

An hour later Hotsuma was still trying to the beat the Boss, his stomach was growling, cheeks red, and eyes narrowed at the DS screen.

"Hotsuma, I brought your dinner up."

"I can't eat till this Boss is dead."

Shusei sighed heavily, grabbed the DS, and within minutes defeated the Boss.

"There."

"How could you, Shusei?"

"Because your stomach was growling too loudly."

"I should have played it in my bedroom." Hotsuma commented sulkily, but after a minute asked his partner. "Shusei, did you eat dinner?"

"No, I did not eat. What would it take for you to wear a skirt?" Shusei asked calmly, Hotsuma thought for a moment, and stretched his arms.

"You eating at least two times a day. Breakfast and dinner." Hotsuma replied causally. "That is what it would take for me to wear one. There is no other way."

"You are willing to wear a skirt if it means me eating more often."

"Shut up, Shusei…" Hotsuma muttered and his cheeks were flushed. "When you say it like that…it's embarrassing."

"I wonder what the others would say if they saw you of all people in a skirt?" Shusei asked while looking at his partner.

"It would be for your eyes only, Shusei." Hotsuma muttered quietly before burying his face in Shusei's pillow, but then his stomach growled and he groaned. "Damnit."

"Hey, Shusei...Do you want some?" Hotsuma asked after he was half way done eating the food.

"I wonder how you would look in a frilly black mini skirt, Hotsuma?" Shusei asked calmly, a smile on his lips, and watched as those cheeks turned red.

"Pervert." Hotsuma said flatly and within minutes finished his food. He yawned, laid his head back on the pillow, and curled up.

"You are like a cat."

"Uh huh."

"Hotsume this is my bed."

"You can stay or go to my bed to sleep, Shusei."

"I'll just stay here." Shusei said to him. He wrapped his arms around Hotsuma's hips, his body pressed against the blonde's back, and he could hear his partner release a quiet gasp 'Shusei'.

"You trust me with your life, but do you trust me with your body?" Shusei asked teasingly and he closed his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night, Shusei." Hotsuma said in a low voice, he closed his eyes, and held one of Shusei's pillows. "I completely trust you."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
